Cycles
by A Spot of Bother
Summary: Roxas should’ve just let him hate him. It was easier that way.


(A/N): I don't even know where this came from. I blame the fact that it's one in the morning and I haven't slept properly all week. And I have a strange mind. But you already knew that. Please remember to review.

Disclaimer: Dear God, I'm glad I don't own the rights if this is what I do with it.

Cycles

Axel's flat on his back, Roxas's hands gripping his hips with bruising force as the kid rides him hard, and Axel knows this isn't how it was supposed to happen. Glaring up at Roxas's smug expression, he thinks he might just hate him, hate this perfect golden boy the Superior insists is the Organization's best hope with every bit of his nonexistent heart. He can't swallow a groan – Roxas's smug smirk only widens, and Axel decides he does hate him after all, heart be damned. The decision makes his lips curve up in a shallow imitation of a smile, and it's all he can do to keep from laughing as Roxas slams into him again and again, until he almost wants to scream.

* * *

Axel knows how to watch the other members of the Organization; knows how to tease pieces of information better kept secret out of them so that they don't even know they've given something away. He can pay hollow lip service to Xemnas and dispose of those who stand against the Organization with a straight face, knowing the only side he's on is his own. But no matter how much he watches Roxas, he can't read him at all.

It only makes him hate the kid more.

* * *

Roxas is a true Nobody – with no memory of his Other, he shies from anything related to feelings. He doesn't trust feelings, doesn't truly believe in them. He only believes in truths and lies and what he can touch; so when his cock is buried deep inside of Axel and he stares down at the redhead with a strange expression on his face and asks Axel why he lets him do this to him, shoving further inside for emphasis, Axel only grimaces and gives him another lie that's more truth than he'd like to admit:

"You make me feel."

* * *

The first time Roxas kisses him Axel jerks away so fast he almost knocks himself out against the wall Roxas has him pinned against. Roxas only grins, eyes wide and innocent, and it's the worst type of lie, because Roxas is probably the worst of them all.

It doesn't stop Axel from letting Roxas kiss him again.

* * *

Axel's on his knees, muffling his cries against his forearm, Roxas's fingers digging almost cruelly into his hips as he slams into him again and again. He winces as the kid's nails carve shallow grooves across his skin, but he stops worrying about it when Roxas reaches down and wraps a hand around his erection. Roxas hisses his name as he comes and wraps his arms around Axel's waist when it's over, and Axel doesn't know what to do.

Hating him just isn't as satisfying any more.

* * *

The first time Roxas spreads his legs for him, Axel's almost lost as to what to do. He figures it out in a hurry when Roxas scowls at him, eyes flashing. Lips curling into a smirk, he takes the kid rough, makes him scream; makes him bleed.

Roxas repays each injury the next night, fucking Axel until the redhead screams. His breath is slick against Axel's ear as he whispers: "Now we're even."

Axel decides he might like the kid, after all.

* * *

Roxas never does what he's supposed to. It infuriates Axel, because it just reminds him that he still can't read the kid at all. When Roxas storms into his room, Axel's expecting one of two things – the Keyblades are going to appear in Roxas's hands and the blond's going to initiate an impromptu sparring match, or he's going to throw Axel against the nearest available surface and fuck him until Axel's throat is raw from screaming.

When Roxas just wraps his arms around Axel's waist and buries his face in the redhead's chest, Axel doesn't know what to do. Finally, he settles for resting his hands awkwardly on top of Roxas's shoulders. Roxas sighs and forces Axel backwards, and as Axel's legs collide with the edge of the bed and he falls over, he just closes his eyes and waits for what's coming.

Roxas doesn't move except to pull himself into a more comfortable position. Axel blinks down at him, completely at a loss.

Roxas never says a word.

* * *

Axel still can't read Roxas the way he should be able to, but he knows something's bothering the kid. Roxas hasn't been himself for a while now, and Axel is shocked when he realizes that bothers him.

So he pesters Roxas with asinine questions he knows will aggravate the blond, ignores his requests to be left alone – harries the kid until he hauls off and decks him. Axel smirks as he wipes the blood off his lips, watching Roxas stalk away from him.

* * *

Roxas's arms are locked around Axel's neck, his breath hot against Axel's ear as he keens desperately, legs wrapped securely around Axel's waist. Axel bites down on his shoulder, trying to stifle his cries as he fucks him hard, Roxas's back scraping against the wall Axel is pounding him into.

Roxas is still distant – more so than usual – and Axel can feel the weight of _something_ bearing down on them. As he slams into the kid again, Roxas whimpers his name, and Axel decides he definitely likes him – and hates him for making him feel that way.

* * *

Axel watches Roxas walk away from him for the last time and knows this isn't how it was supposed to happen. As Roxas vanishes into a dark portal, his face twists in a snarl and he decides he'll be the one to kill the kid – he's earned the right.

Roxas should've just let him hate him.


End file.
